Fast Times At Mutant High
by Forever Young Mezmeric
Summary: Everything We Had. Kyro. A series of oneshots with the major fanfic pairings
1. Chapter 1

Fast Times at Mutant High

A series of oneshots dealing with the couples in the X-Mansion

Kitty/Piotr

Disclaimer: I own… a computer and a creative mind… Sadly not marvel.

A bit ooc I apologize.

Tapping her foot and pencil in sync, Kitty anxiously stared at the clock which was mounted up on the wall above the oak door. It moved way too slow for her liking. This class just had to speed by! Why was she in such a rush to get out of class? Of course it wasn't because she didn't like it; Kitty is the kind of student who adores school. Today is the day her boyfriend was coming home from Russia.

He went to see his family for about two months, fifty five days and 13 hours to be exact, of course Kitty kept track. At first, every second without him was unbearable. After the first two weeks the feeling went away. But as the last week approached she became more and more anxious. She's run up the mansion's phone bill by calling him twice a day. She's been counting down to this day for fifty five days and thirteen hours, make that fourteen.

The clock stroke noon, only fifteen minutes left of class. Of course, that was a very long time for Kitty. Storm walked around her classroom and passed Kitty's desk, she shook her head at the over anxious child.

"Here Kitty," She handed her, her test back. Kitty gulped, her focus had obviously not been on school this week. She placed her hand on the corner of the paper and slowly turned it over revealing a perfect score.

'Stupid Piotr!" She thought to herself, "I could have gotten the bonus question right if I wasn't so worried about him." That's the typical Kitty Pryde.

After fifteen incredibly long minutes, and not taking the notes she was supposed to be taking, Kitty waited for the bell to ring. She had all of her books gathered in her hands and was ready to take off. As soon as the bell rang she ran out, not even bothering to use the door which could slow her down.

The overcrowded hallways slowed her down so she began to phase through everyone in her way. She had to check and see if he was home.

"Kitty!" The familiar shriek of her friend's voice made her stop in her tracks and turn around.

"What Jubes?" She folded her arms, irritated at her friend for slowing her down.

"I just saw Pete," She said.

"Oh good," Without a second thought Kitty turned around to head to her boyfriend's room but as she did so Jubilee grabbed her arm.

"You don't wanna do that," The seriousness in her usually playful friend made her uneasy.

"Why?" Kitty asked. Why wouldn't her friend want her to see her boyfriend?

"Just trust me," She didn't care, she took off sprinting towards Piotr's room, once again phasing through everyone in her way.

"Kitty!" Jubilee ran after her friend but couldn't get past the crowd of students fast enough. Kitty turned the corner to the dorms and approached Piotr's room. She stopped a few doors down when she heard a female giggle coming from his room.

"I love you so much Pete, thanks for bringing me back with you," A feminine voice came from his room.

Kitty paled, her expression became blank as tears began to form and fall. She dropped her books on the floor and took off running. Huffing and puffing Jubilee came to Piotr's room and saw Kitty running off. She bent down and picked up her friends books. Angrily, she walked in front of Piotr's room and screamed, "You're a real dick!" And ran off to comfort her best friend.

"Kit open up!" She continuously pounded on her friend's door, not receiving a response.

"Hey Remy!" She yelled at Gambit who was walking by with Rogue.

"Oui petite?"

"Can you pick this lock for me?" She pointed to door.

"Sure, but Gambit don't work for free," He smirks.

"Seriously it's important! I don't have time to play games with you!" She yelled at him.

"D'accord," He noticed the seriousness in her voice. "Got a bobby pin?" She pulled one out of her hair and handed it to him. "Merci, give moi a sec," The former thief picked the lock with ease and kicked the door open to reveal Kitty who was on her bed, crying.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Rogue asked concerned as she walked into the room, Jubilee followed. They sat on the bed next to her and Gambit stood at the door.

"Pete brought home some Russian slut with him," Jubilee explained.

"Dat bastard," Gambit mumbled.

"Pete, a cheater?" Rogue asked in disbelief, "That doesn't make since."

"I saw it for myself," Jubilee pointed out.

"And I heard her say she loves him," Kitty cried, burying her head in her pillow.

"That doesn't make since," Rogue repeated. How right she was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Piotr walked around the mansion, feeling quite uncomfortable he was receiving quite a few glares. Since Jubilee's little outburst he's been called an asshole, douche bag, dick head, he couldn't figure out why everyone was so mad at him.

"Illyana," He walked back into his room.

"Yeah, bro?" The girl lying on his bed asked.

"Ororo found you a room," He says grabbing all her suitcases.

"Oh no Mr, you gotta go see what's up with Kitty, for someone who called you twice a day it is suspicious she isn't here to greet you, "His sister points out. "Go find her."

"Fine, fine," He said walking out of the room. He begun to think, 'Maybe Jubilee's outburst and all the glares has to do with her.' He picked up his pace. As he turned the corner he spotted Jubilee and Rogue leaving Kitty's room. He didn't wanna run into Jubilee again so he hid behind the corner and waited until they were gone. He slowly made his way to his girlfriend's room, as he got closer he heard a crying sound.

"Katya," His eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend lying on her bed, sobbing. She stared at him without a response. "Kitty!"

"G… Go away!" She managed to choke out between sobs. "Just go away!" He stepped into the room.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft, concerned.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong Piotr Rasputin!" She yells, "You think I'd be ok with the fact you brought back some blonde Russian bimbo with you?" She cried. Piotr blinked in confusion. It took him a second to understand. He chuckled. "Oh and you think it's funny?"

"Yeah I do," He laughed as he sat next to her in her bed and put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me!" She jerked back.

"Kitty… I didn't bring a blonde bimbo back with me," He stated.

"But… I heard and saw"

"Illyana," He cut her off.

"Wait… You're sister?" He nodded and her tears came to an instant stop. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot," He put his arm back around her and she scooted closer to him.

"I missed you, I'm sorry I thought you would do something like that. I know you wouldn't," He wiped the tears away from her face.

"I missed you too," He kissed her forehead, "A lot."

"No more long trips away for a while, ok?" She asked.

"It obviously makes you go crazy," He laughed and she playfully hit his arm, "Seriously, why would I cheat on someone as beautiful as you?"

"I'm flattered," She giggled. And without going into anymore details, that was a very well remembered night for the couple.

AN: I suck at writing endings. So what'd ya thing?


	2. Moving On ScottxJean ScottXEmma Frost

_ScottxJean and slight ScottxEmma Frost_

_Pretty OOC for Scott._

_I own nothing_

Scott Summers decided not to come out of his room today, not like he ever did. Today the new teacher would be coming; he knew she wasn't just the new teacher, she was Jean's replacement. She will take her place not only as a teacher but on the team. Scott thought it was only a matter of time until everyone forgot about the late Jean Grey, his fiancée. So Scott lied on his bed holding a brown teddy bear, which Jean gave to him when they first met, like he did every day.

'_Scott," _The familiar voice invades his thoughts.

'_Yes professor?' _He sighs, he knew what was coming next.

'_The new teacher will be arriving soon, will you be joining us in greeting her?' _No response, _'Scott, I think it's important you do.'_

"Why?" Scott yells out loud, as if there was someone in the room, "Why should I?"

'_Because it's time to move on, my son,' _Silence, _'because Jean would want you to move on.' _

Would Jean want him to move on? Scott never thought about that before. He was so caught up in his loss he never thought about what Jean would want. She would want him to be happy, right?

'_Think about it Scott.' _The professor broke the psychic connection. Scott did think about it, deeply. It brought up a conversation he and Jean had.

**Flashback**

**Jean and Scott both lied in bed. Jean was trying to sleep while Scott was wide awake. He reached over to the light switch and turned it on.**

"**Scott!" Jean groaned, turning off the light with her powers.**

"**You know, being an X-Man is a dangerous job," He flips the light back on.**

"**You just now realized that," She mumbles. Lights off.**

"**I'm being serious," Lights on.**

"**And I seriously need some sleep!" Lights off. Lights on. "Scott Summers if you don't leave that light off right now and go to sleep I'm taking your glasses off!" Jean threatens.**

"**I've always wanted a sun roof in here," Scott grins. Jean couldn't help but to smile back at his dorky grin. "But for real Jean, we put our lives at stake every day."**

"**What, Mr. Team Leader is too scared and wants out?" He shakes his head, "Then what?"**

"**What if something happened to… one of us."**

"**Move on," She responds quickly.**

"**Wh-"**

"**Move on," She cuts him off, "Scott if anything happened to me I would want you to move on."**

"**I would want you to do the same," He agreed. Without another word Scott turns the lights off and they both fall asleep.**

Scott laughs at that memory, it's the first time he's laughed in months, and he has no idea what was going on in his mind when he brought up that topic that late night. He's also not sure how that memory resurfaced, he suspects the professor might have dug around his mind and resurfaced it, who knows. Maybe it was even Jean's way of telling him to move on. Getting up from his bed, Scott went into the bathroom and got ready to meet the new teacher.

Scott came out of the bathroom a new man. Looking in the mirror made him feel a bit happier. It's the first time in a while he saw himself stare back, and not a stranger. He was so used to seeing a sad, aged man with tangled messy hair and a unshaved stubble stare back. He looked ten years older like that, maybe even twenty. Now his hair was neatly combed back and he shaved. He throws on a pair of jeans and a white shirt and heads downstairs.

"Whoa look at Mr. Summers, he's finally back to normal," He hears several students say.

"Scott," The professor seems shocked as Scott walks into his office.

"Hello professor, Ororo, Logan," He mumbles the last name. "Is Miss Frost here yet?"

The three look at the unusually happy Scott in shock, they too were used to seeing a miserable sloppy Scott.

"Did you have an epiphany or something Summers?" Logan asks, confused.

"I guess you could say so," Scott responds.

"I think what Logan is trying to say is that we are all glad to see you happy again," Ororo adds. Just then the doorbell rings. The three of them all go to the door, Scott opens it and his mouth drops.

Emma Frost was tall, beautiful, skinny and not to mention she wore a low cut shirt that revealed huge…  
"Scott Summers I presume," She talks like some kind of queen. "My bags are in the limo, do you think those puny arms of yours can carry them in?" Scott wasn't used to be given orders, but for some reason he liked it. Smiling like an idiot, he nods and goes and gets her bags.

After about ten trips back in forth Scott brought the last load of bags to Emma's room.

"Thank you dear," She says from behind him, the next thing Scott knew she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

_'Maybe I'll actually enjoy my dreadful stay with these X-Men.' _Emma thought.

'_Moving on is easier than I thought.' _Scott thought.

AN: Please review no flames though.


	3. Lighter Fluid

_**PyroXRogue**_

_**I own nothing. **_

_**Very OOC.**_

_**Between X2 and X3**_

**Lighter Fluid**

Pyro lied on his bed in one hand was his lighter, which he repeatedly flicked on and off, and in the other his cell phone with her number on the screen. Of course, he didn't dare to push the call button. He's done this every night since he left the X-Nerds. He thought about her every night.

"_Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home," _He remembered overhearing Dr. Grey say. That's exactly what Rogue did to him. When Bobby wasn't around she flirted and teased him.

"_I can be the good guy," _That was Logan's response.

"Could I be a good guy?" Pyro said out loud to himself. Maybe for her, he could. But it was too late now; she touched him back at Bobby's house. She knows everything about his shady past; she would never want to be with him. That's the true reason Pyro left the X-Men, so he didn't have to look at her knowing she knows about everything.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He flicked his lighter but there was an absence of a flame, he was out of lighter fluid.

He stood up from his bed and through his jacket and shoes on. Sure, Magneto kept an abundance of lighter fluid for him but it wasn't the kind he liked. No one else really could tell the difference in lighter fluid, but Pyro could. His favorite kind he bought from a small store, about a mile away from the X-Mansion. Good thing they were currently stationed only a few miles from there.

It was quite cold in NYC that night, Pyro hated the cold. It made him feel weak, powerless. And without his lighter he felt really weak.

"Damn should have stolen Mags' car," He shivered. He thought walking would take his mind off of her, it didn't. It reminded him of how they used to sneak out at night. Of how she would laugh at him when he was freezing his ass off.

He spots the store he was looking for and speed walks towards it. He sees a thin figure walk into it, the store's lights revealed a white streak in her hair.

"You've gotta be shitting me," He cursed. 'Maybe it's not her, it can't be her.' He argued with himself over whether to go in or not. He won, of course, and he slowly made his way into the store.

He made his way over to where a small bottle of lighter fluid sat lonely on a shelf, the last one. He reached for it but his hand came into contact with a gloved hand reaching for it also.

"John," That familiar southern accent, so it was her. Pyro began to sweat, he gulped, wordless. "What are you doing here?" He still couldn't mutter a word out. He pointed to the small bottle which was now in her hand. "Did Magneto take away your right to talk or something?" He opened his mouth but no words came out. So he stood there with his mouth hanging open, like an idiot. "I never knew you were Australian."

"You…" So she knew his weakness, his past. "You still have my memories?"

"They never go away, none of them," She said as she closed her eyes. "Magneto, Logan, Bobby, you, you're all up here."

"That must suck," That was the first thing that came to his head. He was talking now so he might as well say something else. "Why are you here?"

"Logan wanted me to pick this up for him," She held up the lighter fluid.

"So he's got you running errands like his little bitch?" He laughed and so did she, this was more like the John she remembered, a smart ass.

"I miss having you around, John," She stared into his eyes, they weren't the same. They don't have that same sharp yet soft look to them. They were filled with pain.

"You want me around after what you found out?" He broke the eye contact and looked down at his dirty shoes. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not after what she knows.

"Yeah actually I do," This shocked John.

"I'm a killer. I killed my brother," Rogue couldn't believe what she saw. St. John Allerdyce, the toughest boy at the mansion, the now sidekick of Magneto ,was crying. "Did you miss that in my memories or something?"

"John," Her gloved hand touched his face, "You think I'm so innocent? I went through the same thing you did when you got your powers."

"Oh you put some dude in a coma for three weeks, that's so the same thing," His voice is sharp with sarcasm. He wiped away the tears on his face, he was extremely embarrassed."

"I didn't put him in a coma," Rogue states her eyes were now filled with tears too, "I killed him."

"But you said…"

"Yeah it was a cover," She was crying now. John didn't know what to say or do. She buried her head into his jacket and he stroked her hair. They stood there for fifteen minutes, no one talked.

"Hey! Go get a hotel room or something, we're closing in five!" The store clerk yelled. They separated from each other. Rogue wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She handed John the lighter fluid. He went up and paid for it, still neither one said a word to the other. He grabbed her gloved hand and they walked out of there.

John was going home, to be the good guy.


	4. Odysseus got the cyclops drunk

Post X2 Pre X3

ScottXStorm

Thought my fics need some comic relief.

I own… a bunch of comic books that are owned by marvel. Basically everything I do is owned by marvel.

**Remember when Odysseus got the Cyclops drunk?**

Ororo sat in the kitchen, stirring her coffee but staring off into space. Her thoughts on her late friend. She still couldn't believe it. Jean, Jean Grey her very close friend was deceased. One day they were snickering and laughing at Scott's Boy Scout ways and the next she's dead. One week they combined classes to go on a field trip together, the next Storm had to combine her classes with hers to take over. It all happened so fast. They were on a mission, like the thousands of others. There was never any casualties before, maybe a few broken ribs, but that's all.

The loud shutting of the large oak door disrupted her thoughts she jumped up and headed for the front door, thinking one of the students were trying to leave. When she reached the front room she saw an angry Logan carrying what seemed to be a wasted Scott.

"Come on bub," Logan threw him to his feet. Scott stumbled over to the wall and grabbed on to it. He was a mess. His hair everywhere, shirt stained, pants ripped.

"Logan," Ororo says as if he's her child, "Did you get Scott drunk?"

"I tried to stop him after six shots," He said, Ororo rolled her eyes.

"And you took him out drinking… WHY?" She yelled, tapping her foot.

"He needed to get out, clear his head. Right Cyke?" Logan turns to the drunken Scott who was playing with his visor.

"Hey… I know whymynameisCyclops." He slurred, "'cuz a Cyclops gots 1 eye and with my visor it looks like I gots one eye," He laughed. "I'mhungry," He stumbled to the kitchen.

Ororo gave Logan a death glare, "Is he high too?!"

"Uh I did find him in an alley… GOODNIGHT!" Logan ran for the stairs.

Ororo sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey 'Ro," Scott was eating butter from the container. "When'd your hair turn gray?"

"Scott, why don't you go upstairs and go to bed?" Ororo felt horrible talking to the team leader as if he was some young child staying up past his bedtime.

"But I'm not tired," Scott said, he suddenly started to fall to the floor.

"Scott!" She jumped to the floor, catching him.

"You've got pretty eyes 'Ro," He smiled as he looked right into her eyes. He pulled her closer and to Ororo's surprised kissed her.

She thought she would be overwhelmed with the taste of alcohol but his soft lips distracted her from that. He threw his arms around her. Storm finally got the mental strength to push him away.

'What am I thinking? This is Jean's fiancé… But Jean is dead and Scott should move on. Who am I kidding he's drunk, I can't take advantage of him like that.' When she finished debating with herself whether or not this was right or wrong, Scott lied on the floor, passed out.

Ororo didn't remember what happened next, she woke up in Scott's bed the next morning feeling like a million bucks… Maybe she'll get Scott drunk more often.

_AN: I'm going back to the more angsty/hurt comfort fics after this. Just thought it needed some comic relief. For more comic relief fics if you guys got any weird or odd pairing suggestions I'll do them. I'm not good with slash but you suggest it I'll do it. Or if you just have a pairing suggestion in general go ahead and tell me and I'll do it. (No Romy suggestions because I'm working on that right now. Just gotta make sure it's perfect for all of the diehards out there) _


	5. Sensitive BobbyXRogue

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with finals and have had little time to write. I'll be updating at least once a week now. Warning: I suck at writing endings and to make up for the shitty ending I'll probably add onto this story later.

I OWN NOTHING

RogueXBobby

**Sensitive  
**_**Bobby and Rogue both show their sensitive sides.**_

Set after X3

Bobby sighs as he sits on his bed, trying to make a decision. In ten minutes he's supposed to leave with several of his friends to go to California to see a Lakers game and spend the weekend in Warren's huge condo on the beach. He has been super excited for his trip but the events of today have made him second guess whether he should go on the trip or not.

_Flashback to earlier that day_

_Down in the med lab Rogue sat on the hard metal table as Dr. McCoy drew blood from her arm. Bobby stood at her side, holding her trembling hand. She hated needles and kept her stare on her boyfriend not wanting to look at the blood. Only seconds later the procedure was done and Dr. McCoy took the blood over to his workspace._

"_Hopefully this will help me figure out why you're having those bad headaches," Hank said. The couple silently watched him do what he needed to do. Bobby's arm was around her,_

"_Oh my…" Hank couldn't even finish his sentence because he was in shock._

"_What?" Bobby gulped, finding the courage to ask._

"_The X-Gene is beginning to reactivate," He said._

"_The cure is wearing off," Bobby questioned, no stated in a way that made more sense to him. Hank nodded. Bobby turned to look at his girlfriend tears already began to fall onto her cheeks. Without saying a word she ran out of the med lab._

_Flashback end_

That's the last time Bobby's seen her today. He's wanted to go talk to her but doesn't know what to say, he's not good when it comes to crying because it makes him a little teary eyed to see his girlfriend broken down in tears.

A knock at Bobby's door disrupts his train of thought in comes Warren. "Hey man, are you ready to go?" Bobby couldn't just leave her here all upset.

"I think I'm gonna stay here, Rogue's been having those bad headaches and I wanna stay with her," He didn't think she wants anyone to know about the cure failing yet. Plus he knows Warren doesn't like discussing the topic.

"You sure?" Warren asks.

"Yeah," Bobby sighs, wondering if he's gonna regret this.

"You're such a pussy Bobby," John says from the door. Bobby just rolls his eyes, sometimes he questions why he's friends with John especially after he left them for Magneto. Bobby didn't have a wise ass comment to say back, he just shrugs.

"Alright man, there's no changing your mind though. We're out of here," Warren says walking out of the room and John follows him.

Now it's time to go to Rogue's room. Bobby makes his way down the hallway and freezes at her door and knocks.

"It's open," His heart drops, his girlfriend's voice sounds so broken. He slowly opens the door to see Rogue lying on her bed, her eyes are red and cheeks tear stained.

"Hey baby," Bobby says in a soft voice. She quickly wipes away the tears and sits up.

Rogue stares at her boyfriend and tries to remain calm but what's going on in her head is really 'oh god he's going to break up with me.' She holds her two long gloves in her hands, the gloves Bobby gave her from his house. She knew it was a good idea to keep them, she knew the cure wouldn't work for long. The couple just stares at each other when finally she thinks of something to say. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"I decided not to go," He shrugs, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "I wanna stay here with you."

"Thanks Bobby," She smiles. He grabs her ungloved hand know this could be the last time he can feel her skin. "I thought for sure you'd leave me."

"What?" He asks shocked, "Why would you think that?"

"Because the last time I couldn't touch you, you were kissing Kitty," Rogue starts to tear up again.

"Wait… you saw that?" She nods, "Damn," He didn't know what else to say.

"That's going to happen again isn't it? When the cure totally gives out your gonna pretend you love me and start messing around with her again," She snaps.

"No!" Bobby yells defensively. "Rogue I love you no matter what, cure or no cure."

"Like I said before Bobby, you're a guy your minds only on one thing," How could he show her he's not? Has he come on like that type of guy? Bobby knows for sure he's not. Even John knows he's sensitive or what he likes to call a 'pussy.'

"Marie," Bobby says sternly, "If I'm that kinda guy then why did I just cancel my plans to go to California to stay here with you?"

"I don't know, maybe you wanted to get some before my powers came back," She says.

"Yeah ok," He rolls his eyes and gets up to leave.

"Bobby wait! I'm sorry, I'm just stressed, I don't want that damn curse to come back!" He sighs and sits back down.

"I know baby," He scoots closer to her, "I'm here for you, no matter what. I can't imagine my life without you!" Rogue looks at her boyfriend, shocked. She's never seen him like this. Maybe what he said is true, maybe he really isn't your typical guy but one of the few decent, sweet ones.

"Dr. McCoy said I only have a few days. You promise you won't leave me after that?" She asks, crying again. She couldn't believe she was saying this, she's never been one to show much emotion, then again neither was Bobby.

"Swear on my life," He kisses her cheek, one of the last kisses he will give.

**END**

AN: I suck and ending stories. I might add onto this one later, who knows. I've been working on this thing all day and I told myself I have to be done by ten. It's 9:50 and I'm out of ideas so I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to cover majority of the popular pairings but if you have any weird suggestions please tell me.


	6. Everything We Had

**EVERYTHING WE HAD**

Kyro and Kiotr songfic and drabble like thingy. Very OOC for John.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. **Song:** Everything We Had **Artist:** The Academy Is…

So it comes to this, I'm alone and unhappy and you're with him and happy. It's been what, three years now since we last saw each other. It was on Alcatraz, our gazes never crossed, not after what I did to you. But when you looked away I looked at you and I could feel your warm stare on me when I was turned away. I was a monster back then, but you knew that wasn't who I really was, you knew Kitten.  
_**You were the only face I'd ever known.  
I was the light from the lamp on the floor,  
and only as bright as you wanted me to be.  
But, I am no gentleman, I can be a prick,  
and I do regret more than I admit.**_

I'm not sure why I followed you here to the hill a few miles behind the mansion. I can see where I burned our initials and a heart into the lone tree._**  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.**_

Why am I trying to pass this off as one of those perfect relationships? We fought a lot; I could be a total asshole. I constantly said shit I didn't mean and I was always trying to be Mr. tough guy. But we were happy right? I know I was._**  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.  
**_

Now you and tin boy sit in our spot laughing and flirting._**  
Everything we had  
**_you look so beautiful, so happy.  
_** Everything we had  
**_I'm so miserable and lost._**  
Everything we had is no longer there.**_

I know I was stupid for leaving with Magneto. I'm sure you waited for me to return with the X-Men. I can only imagine the hurt look on your face when Bobby and Rogue told you I took off with Magneto. I still thought about you every day. When I finally decided to call you, you didn't answer. I began to think you were killed by Stryker's men, until the day I saw you on Alcatraz. I could see the hurt in your eyes when you saw what I became.  
_**It was the only place I'd never known.  
Turned off the light on my way out the door.  
I will be watching wherever you go,  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall.**_

And now here you are with Russian boy in our special place. You've always had a thing for foreign boys, ay mate?_**  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.**_

He puts his arm around you and you burry your head is his chest._**  
Everything we had  
**_Pyro wants to rip him apart limb for limb right now._**  
Everything we had  
**_John just wants to just hold you again._**  
Everything we had  
**_Too bad I'm neither one of them now; one of them would be doing something more productive then just staring at you. Whoever I am now just wants to go die in a ditch._**  
everything we had is no longer there, longer there.  
**_

I wish I could say I'm happy you're happy but I'm not a liar._**  
You saw for yourself, the way it played out.  
**_I love you Kitten._**  
For you, I am blinded.  
**_We got into so many fights because you wanted me to say those words._**  
For you, I am blinded, for you.  
**_But I really love you Kitten._**  
**_

We fought a lot because I was a total asshole, even though you didn't think I was. When all of your friends and the teachers told you I was bad news you ignored them,_**  
I am no gentleman, I can be a prick.  
**_I never really ever apologized. That just wasn't me. But now if I had the guts to actually talk to you I'd apologize for everything._**  
And I do regret more than I admit.  
You have been followed back to the same place I sat with you drink for drink.  
Take the pain out of love and then love won't exist.  
**_It starts to rain, you hate the rain. I used to lay with you and stay up all night during storms. You get up to leave, that's when you spot me._**  
Everything we had  
**_our stares meet._**  
Everything we had  
**_the happiness in your eyes turns to sadness._**  
Everything we had, everything we had  
**_please say something… because I just can't._**  
Everything we had, everything we had  
**_I can't take the pain anymore._**  
Everything we had  
**_"Katya, are you coming?" Your eyes fix onto your boyfriend but still don't change expression.  
"Yeah," You look at me one more time and I force a half smile and you smile back and then you turn around and leave._**  
I'll be with you wherever you go,  
through the eyes of a fly on the wall.**_


End file.
